Lies, Deceits, and finally Love
by scorpion moon goddess
Summary: Harry has always wanted love. He just didn't think he could fall in love with his kidnapper who kidnapps because he's lusting over him. Warning Slash and Chan! You've been warned. No like no read! Also I do not own Harry potter or any characters. That is
1. Capture

I'm revamping the story! I was going to take it down but I don't trust myself to put it back up. Plus I'm on three C2's for this story have about 100 reviews, on 50 peoples favorite and 20 people's updates alert. It's just not worth it to take it down. Anyway someone needs credit for the revamp and chapter four will be out soon. Raven! I love you. You've helped me over writer's block, I think. Anyway, I'm happy, so I write more. I have chapters on a Legolos/Harry. Tell me if you ever want to see it or not. And a Lucius/Harry which you reviewers have to tell me if you want to see it or not. I love you and leave lots of reviews the next to revamped chapters and a number four, and my Darren Shan fic, and my two other fic chapters will be coming out in the next week. I promise, My work load has lightened people my last project is due Monday. And then one last paper before spring break then I'm all in the clear. Leave me lot's of chocolate covered bad boys.

* * *

_Dream_

_" I will have you. You can fight or not but you will be in my possession. I'm coming for you my Harry," Voldemort whispered.

* * *

_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.  
'What the hell did I just dream' Harry thought.  
Harry sat up in bed and looked towards the clock. It was only four in the morning. Harry groaned and flopped back on the bed. It was way to early for this. Harry pulled the covers down and silently walked down to the kitchen for a glass of water. He silently padded down the stairs so as not to wake up the Dursley's. Harry grabbed a glass from the dishwasher and filled the glass. Just as he finished rinsing the glass and putting it away in the cabinet, he heard a creak from the front door.  
Harry grabbed his wand out of the waistband of his PJ's. He slowly crept to the kitchens swinging door cracking it slightly. The hall was completely dark. Harry crept into the hall, wand ready.  
Harry couldn't see anything in the darkened hallway, except the open door. Harry cautiously went to the front door glancing out. It was brisk outside even in the summer making Harry's small frame shiver since he had no shirt on. Harry closed the door quietly walking back to the kitchen. He closed the cabinet door and climbed back up the stairs. Harry sighed falling onto his bed, his eyes closed, placing his wand on the bedside table. He leaned back onto his pillow only to feel a gag being put in his mouth. Harry opened his eyes, struggling to free himself from the strong hands that were binding his hands in front of him. Bruises started to form on his arms. "Idiots, I told you before we came, not to harm him," Voldemort yelled.  
Harry turned his head to who spoke. He gasped; it was an older version of Tom. Riddle. He looked about thirty, dark hair, but his eyes where still red.  
Tom pushed his lackey's away. Grabbing Harry's barefoot. Harry started to struggle. Tom grabbed Harry's hands.  
"Calm down, I will not kill you," Tom said. A glint of lust showed up in Tom's eyes, "I've found a reason to kept you, alive"  
Harry's eye's widened with realization. Whimpering Harry tired to escape the strong hands.  
"Hold him and if you cause anymore bruises on him you will be sorry," Tom growled. His servants grabbed hold of his arms while tom bound his feet in silk.  
Tom didn't want whelps on his pets' skin. He stood back to see his vision of beauty. His new acquisition was still struggling against the bonds, his eyes wide with fear, and the sound of whimpers could still be heard with the gag. The fear only made Harry more beautiful like a crystal that could break. Harry's pale skin, rosy lips, wide green eyes, and small frame made him seem like a porcelain doll.  
No doubt though, his Harry was strong. Stronger then Dumbledore eve. That's why he was taking Harry, to grantee that Harry would not be able to fight against him. Maybe the boy would even help him in the war. He doubted he would need the help or even want his pet to take part in this war.  
"Shh, pet. No harm will come to you," He whispered. He gathered the small struggling boy into his arms.  
"Let's go before anyone realizes we're here and taking a very precious parcel," Tom said smirking down at the squirming Harry in his arms. They walked out, past the apperation wards. Tom cradled Harry closer to him and apperated to Riddle manor.  
They stalked into the manor; the hall filled with expectant Death eaters. Tom walked to his throne and placing Harry on the large pillows placed next to the throne.  
"Stay," Tom whispers to Harry.  
Tom faces the crowd, " We have assured that we will win the war. With Dumbledore's savoior at my side as my consort the prophecy will be effectively avoided"  
Cheers exploded in the hall.  
Tom looks down to the pale boy shivering on the pillows. Tom takes off his cloak and placed it around his shoulders.  
"Wouldn't want you to grow ill now would we pet," tom whispered.  
It's to be known by all my followers that my mate is to be respected. You will stop his if he tries to escape but he is not to be harmed or disrespected," Tom yelled to his servants. Tom sat in his throne while the death eaters discussed the latest news.  
Tom leaned over, untying Harry's feet. " You are to say on these pillows, do you understand me, " Tom says placing his hand on his head, " If you do try to escape I will be very angry. " Harry nodes his head and half lies down on the pillows.  
"Good," Tom replies kissing his forehead.  
Harry pulled down the gag and untied the white silk. Tom turned around to discuss a political issue and Harry saw his chance. He slowly crawled back off the pillow, sneaking into the hallway behind the throne. Harry leaned against the wall trying to get the silk off his hand; he threw it on the ground. He glanced down the hallway, it was very dark but it led to the door to the outside.  
"Barefoot, shirtless, and wandless. I have a god chance escaping just like hell has a good chance of freezing over," Harry mumbled. He walked towards the doors shoving against the door; a blast of cold air and rain drenched him. He shivered knowing he would regret trying to escape in this weather.  
Harry glances back to see that tom has just noticed him missing. Tom looks up to see him missing. Tom looks up to see Harry at the door. Harry's eyes widen and he runs out the door into the freezing rain.  
Tom walks out, casting an impenetrable charm for the rain. Harry runs across the wet flied. He doesn't see a hole, trips, and falls, twisting his ankle. Tom walks up and cast the impenetrable charm to cover Harry too. Harry looks up into the eyes of a decently mad Tom.  
"If you had stayed on the pillows pet, I would have been more inclined to trust you. But as I is I will have to take further measures to kept you," Tom hissed angrily as he looks down at a soaking wet Harry. Harry looks down at the ground and sneezes.  
Tom sighs, "And now you've gotten yourself sick." Tom takes off his clock and wraps Harry in it, picking him up and resting him on his hip. Tom stalks back into his throne room.

Harry bursts out of Tom's arms.  
"I am not some pet of your's. I want to go back home and I will fight you and any other person who gets in my way. So move aside Tom," Harry shouted as he backed away from Tom. The death eaters made a tight circle around them. Trapping him inside the ranks. Harry backed up, he knew he would have to face Voldemort one day but not like this. He hopped he wouldn't have to use his wandless magic to get him out of this. "There is nowhere to run Harry, just give up. I'll take you upstairs to get something to eat and a new set of pajamas to stay dry in," Voldemort tried to reason with the teen.  
Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape was wand ready behind him. Harry keep backing up until he ran into Snape. Harry turned around just as Snape pushed him into Tom's waiting arms where Tom held Harry tightly. Tom nodded to Snape who cast an exhaustion spell on Harry. Harry would have collapsed as Tom swept him onto his him. Tom started to carry Harry upstairs.  
"This meeting is adjourned; everyone may leave except the appointed guards. Whom I trust will guard the manor from intruders and a certain person from trying to escape… again. Go home, rest, we take over the wizarding world soon," Tom yelled. Everyone leaves and exits the room-leaving tom and harry.  
"Please, tom, let me go home," Harry pleads tiredly.  
"No Harry, you're here to stay, your tired, wet, and sick. Besides I would never send you back to those horrible muggles or that manipulative Dumbledore," Tom replies.  
"No, I don't believe in your ideals. I'm suppose to be the savior, marry ginny, and have kids," argues Harry softly.  
"You will not have to be evil you just won't be the savior. You can still have children. With me of course, not this ginny. And if you want her stay alive you won't mention her again," Tom growls walking up the stairs.  
Harry sighs.  
"What's the matter Harry," Tom asks quietly.  
" I'm only fourteen, I don't want to be a consort, I'm too young, plus there is an age difference," Harry argued.  
Tom chuckles, " You are not too young to be a consort. As for the age difference older wizards generally marry younger then themselves. There is twenty years difference between Narcissa and Lucius. Don't worry pet, I'll take good care of you, you will want for anything"  
"Stop calling me pet. I'm not owned by you or anyone. And I demand to be let go. If you don't the headmaster, Sirius, and Remus will barge in here with the ministry to tackle you down and kill you," Harry rebelled.  
Tom laughed, " No one knows the location of this manor. Not even my death eaters. You should know your parents and their friends were always on my side. Dumbledore lied and killed your parents."


	2. Failed escape's

"Wha...What are you talking about," Harry stumbled over his words.

"The prophecy pertains to you, Dumbledore, and me and now there is a new piece of the prophecy, which has come to my attention. The part you heard were partly about you being marked by me and I've also marked Dumbledore," Tom explained.

"How did you mark Dumbledore, " Harry asked.

"When I was younger, we dueled. He barely escaped with his life. I had hit him with a whip-like curse that left a V-shape scar on his back," Tom answered.

"Why did Dumbledore kill my parents," Harry asked.

"I don't know but I'll find out," Tom replied.

They had reached Tom's personal chambers. Tom sat Harry on the bed swishing his wand, changing Harry's cloths to green PJ's and his to silk PJ bottoms. Harry curled up, hugging his knees. Tom sighed opening the box on his nightstand, reviling silver-gold wristbands with a snake emblem etched on them.

"Hold out your wrist Harry," Tom turned with both cuffs in his hand. Harry wanted to shake his head no but Tom's eyes compelled him to hold out his wrists.

"Good boy," Tom smiled, slipping the cuffs onto Harry's wrists. They magically resized themselves to fit him.

"What do they do Tom," Harry asked?

"They will tell me when you've gone beyond any of the boundary wards. They also don't allow you to apparate," Tom answered.

Harry blushed, " How'd you know I could apparate. I've never told anyone."

Tom smirked; "I know a lot of things about you."

Harry failed to mention he was an animagus. He still wanted to escape even though he knew it was futile. His panther form could come in handy. Harry knew better then to revile anything that was unknown. After all he was a Slytherin at heart.

"Now get into bed. I have quit a bit of work to do still but you need your rest," Tom said tucking him into bed.

As tom bent over the boy he saw his rose petal lips, tempting, open slightly. Tom couldn't resist such temptation. He swooped down devouring the mouth beneath him. Harry tensed as Tom's fingers moved down his chest, under his shirt rubbing his nipples into hard buds, Tom's hand moved slightly downwards palming the his stomach electing needy moans from the young boy.

Tom withdrew unhappily knowing he had work to do and Harry was not ready to go further then this just yet.

"I'll see you in the morning pet," Tom said.

Harry nodded, curling up under the blankets, into the warmth.

When tom thought Harry was asleep he left to his study.

Harry peaked out from the covers checking to see if Tom was gone. Sure enough, Harry was alone in the room. He lifted the covers back, sitting up in bed, studying the newly acquired bracelets. They were beautiful, as was the room, and manor he was in. He would enjoy staying here of his own free accord but as it was it was just a really pretty glided cage, jewel in crested but still a cage. He placed his feet on the pulse carpet, he sauntered to the door opening it to see if tom was in the hallway, no one was in sight. Harry cracked the door for privacy. He wondered if he could shake off the bracelets if he changed into his panther form. He concentrated and formed into his Black Panther form. As he was going down on all fours the bracelets slipped off onto the carpeted floor without a sound. If a panther could smirk this one was doing so. He padded to the door, pawing it open. Tom would never expect a second escape attempt so soon. He quickly padded down the stairs that Tom carried him up. He finally reached the door.

_ Uh oh, Harry thought, I didn't think of having to open the door. I wonder if Tom would notice me if I was in human form for just a few seconds?_

Harry decided Tom wouldn't notice. He silently slipped back into his human form and opened the door slightly then quietly changed back into Shadow his panther form. He could feel magic going form the door in waves, Tom had set a door alarm, meaning Tom would come rushing down the stairs any moment. Harry rushed through the doors, rushing for the edge of the apperating wards. He could hear Tom rushing down the front hall with his sensitive hearing.

He could feel the magical wards coming up. He turned his head to see Tom walking down the hill towards. Harry turned back to running through the wards when he suddenly crashed into an invisible wall. He turned and saw a smirking Tom putting away his wand. Harry could feel himself weakening, his body could no longer stay in the panther form and he changed back. Harry felt a wave of dizziness and he blacked out.

Tom reached down picking up the boy.

"Foolish boy. You have now just shown me more of you power. Now I will take many steps in keeping you in my possession and out of Dumbledore's hands," Tom said.

Tom walked back into the manor. Placing Harry back into bed, with the cuffs on, he then added a matching collar that would change to fit Harry's animagus form. Tom smirked as he climbed in bed behind Harry, pulling him to his chest firmly.

* * *

Teasers: (Cuz I love to keep you hanging!) Did Dumbledore really kill Harry's parents? And how will Harry next try to escape? And what about that elusive pair Sirius and Remus? Don't worry they play apart in this story as well!

A/N: Wow! This is a really long chapter for me. I am quit pleased. I updated this on a day I played hooky from school. My parents are really mad at me cuz, I left school early on Monday, then stayed out sick on Wednesday, and now I'm missing Friday. My dad is extremely mad because I can't get my lazy arse on a school bus. I really need a day off. I need to do my Civics paper, finish my play, write a whole bunch of letters in different peoples views for 'Writing through literature', and write an English paper that was due Wednesday. I'm failing math horribly, which is not good because I need to go to IM3 to be in Honors Chemistry. This might mean that I would be going to summer school. I really don't know why I'm so bad at math. I really hope my mom doesn't tell my dad I missed the bus, because my dad will probably come home and bet me with in an inch of my life. (Not really! but it will seem like it once he's done yelling!)

All right so for this story people get a real treat. Some people really hate answering reviews; I am one of those people. I think of it as a waste of time unless it's a question. My BF and fellow fan fiction writer says it is really fun and I should try it once before I turn my nose up at it so here goes.

Fara- You were my first reviewer for this story. By the way it probably won't be Dumbledore. I thinking along the lines of a third party being involved. Personally I love Dumbledore bashing as much as the next person, I just don't see him as a murderer. I think of him more as an old fool.

Layce74- Thanks!

Tsumibito-san- I love these kind of fics too. There are just not enough of them. I know I need to be careful with 'Dumbledore killed your parents'. I promise I am being really careful.

Emmy-Thanks! (Goes to grab tissue) A lot of people don't say that about my writing. And it picks me up b/c I had a few hurtful reviews in my other story. Thank you!

Ailisa d. frieson- Thanks for the exclamation point! LOL!

Rhalkha- Trust me this story I will defiantly continue. It's one of my favorites I'm writing right now.

vampsarecool- I'm hoping to be able to update this one every two weeks. But a lot of things get in the way.

Princess Pearliest- I know there just seems to be a large shortage of Harry/Voldemort slash. I love the concept of mortal enemies getting together and falling in love. It's why I love Harry/Draco so much. There is a fine line between love and hate.

emma- I'm glad you're interested in my story. I have to say I've been having a little bit of writer's block on this story. I left myself a lot of room to create a really good, strong, and hopefully original plot

erabiskaron- I hope I can but a lot of twists in this story. Just curious but where do you think my story is heading?

dmweasley- I'm glad you have started reading different stuff. My stories usaully end up really dark, not anst, but Harry usually ends up with an evil character. I am trying my hand a more fluffy story between Harry and Draco but I've been having a little writer's block on it. Although I love the plot and will kept trying I just can't seem to get past writing the fourth chapter. Oh well. (Sighs)

white- I'm glad you heart my story! LOL! I love it when people use things like that to get the same message across with a different word. I heart pirates! I heart Johnny Depp! 

Bee- That would be great! But I'm really lazy at sending emails and such. Would you just want to beta this story or all of my stories? E-mail me at I'll keep your e-mail. Title the email as beta if you're still interested. I still need time to think on it because I do have a current beta I just never give her my stuff. She's biased against Harry/Voldemort and she really doesn't like it when Draco is dominant. She believes they should be in an equal relationship besides she's more into sirius/remus.

bitchmonkey- I would like to say that most of my chapters are short. I'm sorry but I'm used to writing poetry and short stories. My characters may be ooc but about 40 other people like my characters the way they are. Please do not just say my story is plain sucky as you so adequately put it. Give me some criticism and pointers on how to improve the story to your liking. I am trying to lengthen my chapters. It really is a struggle. And if you do review again please sign in. Reviewing without signing in just seems like your hiding behind the computer screen.

Demonkitty2007-You've got the next chapter and some teasers!

KatSakura- I sorry it didn't make it before spring break but I did update the first chapter the Friday before my spring break and I didn't really know when everyone else's was.

Yukino328- I gave you teasers in this chapter. (Grins evilly)

Justajester- I know. I love being evil. After all I am a Slytherin.

cirecris- Thanks!

Mistress Vamp- Okay stop grinning so wide I can see you fangs. LOL!

Zelphie- I will try to get a stable beta. I've been trying to get my actual beta to edit the story but she would just end up making Draco save Harry and have them f like bunnies so I have to find someone who likes and reads a lot of Harry/voldemort. 

yo misma- I'm hoping this story will be my main focus so it will get more updates then the other stories. Hopefully

Revange- You like how Tom treats Harry! I've actually had a few hints from my reviewers that they don't like the treatment, at least I think they were hints. Thanks for telling me so bluntly that you like the relationship.

spirtfox- I'm glad you think that I need to go on with my story. Some reviewers get me down and depressed and then I don't update for a long time.

Jennifer-Thanks!

Emerald-silver Serpent- I love your name! I'm glad you like!

HP Girl 28- I'm glad you think it's better then all the other H/V stories. I would have to disagree but then again the author is always harder on herself, isn't she.

little miss me- Thanks!

AngelLovePhoenix- I have to say I was excited when I read you review. I love your H/V story. It's okay that you forgot to review. I try to remember to review all the stories I read b/c I know the authors need help and encouragement. Thanks!

rosiegirl- I hope this is soon enough. It probably isn't. If it was up to me I would update everyday but my life is so busy! Everything just seems to get in the way.

Lily-Loony-Evans- I didn't think it was that much of a cliffhanger. (Stares off into space innocently)

Catchfire- Well I'm glad you like my story. I have to tell you I can't wait to get to the lemon either. Harry is only fourteen though! I really have to go back into my summary and put a warning up. But as soon as Harry stops struggling and I put the warning in my summary, I promise there will be lemony goodness!

angelkitty77- I just updated one of my other stories. I hope to update Innocence taken, today too but I don't think I'll get to it. I have a house to clean and school work to do. 

USA-Jeanette- Oh I am differently putting Sirius and Remus in soon. In like the next 3 or 4 chapters. After Tom and Harry get to know each other better.

wind- I didn't leave you hanging that much! Did I? (Scrunches up face, thinking really hard.)

HecateDeMort- (Runs for cover) Oh my Merlin! Don't send Voldemort after me! I can barely control his actions in my story! LOL! Thanks for the, uh, interesting, and threatening review. LOL!

CheeseAndFries- Interesting name! I'm glad you like my story!

That was actually kind of fun. I guess my beta was right. I just don't think I'll get time like this again to answer all of my reviews. So don't expect it! Okay. This chapter just took two hours and a half! That's slightly more then what I wanted to spend on one story. I hope to find a happy medium between plenty of details and a good portion of dialogue.

See and most of the chapter was taken up by answering reviews although it was really fun.


	3. a hit and a slap

Chapter 3

A hit and a slap and Tom is possessive.

Harry woke up with a headache. He moaned slightly, freezing when he felt a pair of arms tighten around his waist. Last night rushed back to him. Being kidnapped, trying to escape, being aroused by his enemy. Harry shut up, grasping for air and scrambled out of the room.

He ran down the hall trying to remember where the main entrance was. He ran past a mirror. He stopped and starred at himself. The silver bracelets were about an inch wide with snakes engraved on them. His hand traveled up the chocker. It was interlocking silver snakes with ruby eyes. Harry started to pull at it. He started to back up trying to get the chocker off. Tears were misting in his eyes. He turned around when he heard a dark sultry voice.

"Y shouldn't be in the hallway potter. You should stay in the dark Lords rooms," Snape snarled.

"You can't tell me what to do Snape;" Harry turned a glare to his potion professor.

"I disagree, potter. The Dark Lord ordered us to direct you to his quarters if you were to stray beyond them," Snape sneered.

"Well aren't you the loyal deatheater," Harry growled, "I know you kiss the hem of his robes too, huh? How does it feel to bow to someone else, Snape?"

"Why you little brat," Snape raised his hand and brought it down onto Harry's face. Harry was pushed into a table in the front of the hallway mirror. Snape grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him back to Voldemort's room.

Snape opened the door to the lord's rooms and shoved him into the study. Snape slammed the door shut. Harry cradled his cheek; he winced when he felt the sting.

Voldemort frantically searched his room and the bathroom when he heard the door slam. He walked into his study to see Harry sprawled on the floor in front of his door.

"Harry what are you doing in here," Voldemort asked.

Harry glanced up to see Tom standing sternly above him. Harry quickly turned his head but not before Tom saw the beginnings of a bruise on his face.

Tom grabbed Harry's chin in his hand.

"Who did this," Tom growled out.

Harry was silent. Tom sighed.

"Fine, if you will not tell me I shall find out for myself," Tom said.

Tom lifted a slightly struggling Harry onto his hip.

Tom walked into the entrance hall of the manor. He rang the bell to call all the deatheaters within the manor to come to the hall. The deatheaters walked in and formed a line in front of his throne.

They were all deathly silent.

"What do you not understand about what I said if I found my consort had come to any harm," Tom asked his slightly shaking deatheaters? It wouldn't take long to find out who had done it.

A/N: So I need someone to be stupid and try to get into Harry's pants?  
Options A: Draco, I always picture him smart under that stupid Malfoy name B: Ron, I was thinking of bringing him and hermione in in the next couple of chapters.  
C: Snape, I really don't know about this option but if you guys vote for it.  
D: Some other Deatheater 


End file.
